20161206
by Deelin
Summary: Saat Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling terkejut akibat bertatapan muka. soonhoon/hozi/seventeen/BL.


**20161206**

.

.

.

All Jihoon POV

.

.

.

Ujian semester sudah berlalu dan pekan remedialpun menyambut. Ya, minggu ini adalah ajang untuk para murid memperbaiki nilai mereka yang masih kurang dari standar yang ditentukan dan mengumpulkan segala tugas yang seharusnya mereka kumpulkan sejak lama tapi belum mereka kumpulkan. Semua guru mata pelajaran sibuk mengolah nilai-nilai. Ada beberapa guru yang tetap masuk kelas hanya untuk mengadakan remedial begitu pula pelajaran Geografi yang diajarkan oleh Song Saem. Dengan ringannya ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di meja guru.

"Oke, yang tidak remedial silahkan diluar." Perintahnya.

Tak ingin membuatnya jengkel, beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tidak remedialpun segera keluar kelas dengan membawa barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan. Tak terkecuali aku. Yah, walaupun aku hanya membawa handphone, earphone, uang dan Mifi-ku.

Selama diluar kelas kami berbincang tentang bermacam-macam. Sampai dengan isengnya aku melonggokkan kepalaku ke arah jendela paling belakang kelas 12-2 hanya untuk mencari sosok temanku yang sangat suka membaca itu.

Saat mataku menemukannya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan cover jantung yang aku kenali sebagai salah satu buku-ku yang memang baru-baru ini ia pinjam.

"Won!" panggilku dengan agak keras. Beruntung sekarang ia sedang tidak memakai earphone, tetapi dia masih tetap fokus dengan buku yang ia baca.

"Won! Won! Wonwoo!" Panggilku lagi dengan menyebutkan namanya yang benar. Saat aku sedang memanggilnya 'Wonwoo' tiba-tiba saja tirai jendela yang dihadapanku dibuka dengan sedikit keras yang menyebabkan aku sangat terkejut terlebih lagi tidak jauh dari hadapanku terpampang wajah seseorang yang juga sama terkejutnya.

Aku melihatnya, wajah itu. Itu adalah dia.

"AH, YATUHAN" sebutku sembari memegangi dadaku yang masih berdetak-detak karena terkejut ' _atau karena wajah orang itu_ ' batinku.

"ah, aku kira tidak ada orang sama sekali di dekat jendela sini. Ah benar-benar membuatku kaget sekali." Gumamku yang direspon oleh kekehan geli dari Seungkwan yang berdiri tak jauh dariku.

' _aish sungguh menyebalkan_ ' kesalku.

Dengan canggung aku berdiri kembali tepat di depan jendela tadi. Sedikit kulirik ke arah orang itu yang sekarang sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan entah apa itu. Gatal sekali rasanya mulutku ingin bertanya sedang apa sebenarnya ia, bagaimana hasilnya apakah memuaskan atau apakah ia masih ingat dulu perkataanku tentang dirinya? Hah sangat mengesalkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan semua kata-kata itu yang selalu hanya tertahan di tenggorokanku tetapi tidak pernah bisa keluar barang sehuruf.

Aku membalikkan badanku ke arah Seungkwan dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"bisa tolong kau panggilkan Wonwoo? Berkali-kali aku panggil tapi ia tidak menoleh atau bergeming sedikitpun. Tolong ya Seungkwan." Pintaku dengan sedikit menunjukkan kekesalanku.

"WONWOO" Wonwoo menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan bertanya dan langsung aku jawab dengan lambaian tangan yang mengisyaratkan agar dia keluar kelas. Tapi yang membuatku agak kaget adalah orang yang memanggil Wonwoo itu adalah Kwon Soonyoung bukan Seungkwan. Padahal aku yakin sekali meminta tolong kepada Seungkwan bukan Soonyoung. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak mengajak bicara Soonyoung. Ah ia sungguh membingungkan.

"eum, terima kasih Soonyoung. Walaupun aku tidak meminta tolong kepadamu tapi tetap saja aku berterima kasih." Ucapku sembari menundukkan kepalaku menghindari tatapannya itu. Segera aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang menampakkan senyum jahilnya seraya keluar dari kelasnya.

"YAK! Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi tetap saja kau tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Apa telingamu sudah rusak! Menyebalkan sekali." Kesalku dengan sedikit mnegrucutkan bibirku yang hanya direspon dengan senyum jahil yang sangat aku benci.

"ya ya. Untuk itu maafkan aku. Aku kira ada yang memanggil Siwon bukan Wonwoo. Ingat dikelasku ada orang yang memiliki nama panggilan yang sama jadi kau harus memanggil namaku dengan benar." Nasihat Wonwoo yang masih setia mempertahankan senyum jahilnya.

"berhenti melihatku seperti itu dan tolong dikondisikan senyum menjijikan-mu itu Jeon, itu sangat menggangguku." Kesalku berusaha untuk memukul bibirnya.

"hah senangnya yang habis bertatap-tatapan didepan jendela, bahkan dibantu untuk memanggilkan lagi." Nada jahilnya mulai membuatku ingin menjambaknya.

"aku tidak memintanya. Itu inisiatifnya, mungkin ia risih dengan orang sepertiku. Entahlah. Sudah jangan membahas itu aku malas."

"yayaya kita tak akan membahas itu karena selama ini ia memperhatikan kita." Aku menoleh ke arah jendela dan benar saja ia ada disana dan matanya tepat mengarah kepada tempat kami berbincang. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung dan seketika itu juga ia memberikanku sebuah senyum kecil. Mulutnya seakan berbicara denganku tanpa suara dan cukup membuatku tersipu bahkan aku merasakan kedua pipi-ku memerah.

Kalimat yang ia ucapkan **'** _ **Date sepulang sekolah? Aku tidak menerima penolakan**_ **.'**

' _yatuhan apakah ini hanya khayalanku atau mimpi? Kalau keduanya tolong jangan bangunkan aku'_

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
